


【Mobius】[Chapter 17] 终章·Mobius（2）

by luoyin1218



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyin1218/pseuds/luoyin1218
Summary: 滴滴滴滴滴——
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 23





	【Mobius】[Chapter 17] 终章·Mobius（2）

（2）  
“我想要你。”  
孙胜完呼吸一乱，脑海中隆隆作响——这还是裴珠泫第一次笃定地向她祈求什么。  
心中开始紧张，但有更多平淡的喜悦漫上来。  
她早就属于她了，不是么？压根没有拒绝的理由，就这样顺理成章、完完整整地成为她的。  
可深心里似乎仍有什么在鼓动跳跃，连着血液与脉搏，要挣脱束缚不吐不快。  
“裴珠泫。”  
孙胜完在恋人紧张的等待里扶住她的肩膀，迫使她抬眸与自己对视。  
“……我爱你。”她低声道。  
裴珠泫怜惜地看着她——孙胜完抬手解开了衬衫的第二粒纽扣。  
第三粒。  
指尖拨开第四粒纽扣时，裴珠泫抓住她的手腕。  
“胜完……我也爱你。”  
掌心用力收紧，她看着孙胜完的眼睛，轻吻缓慢地落在指背上，“很爱你。”  
只爱你。  
眸底盛着绮丽繁花，深情又炙热。  
女人亲吻的动作仿佛老电影里优雅柔情的慢镜头，孙胜完呼吸都要停滞了。  
裴珠泫没有给她更多犹豫的时间，下一秒就吻上她的唇。  
柔软的舌尖探进去，轻吮、深入，缠绵悱恻地扫过齿间，与她的纠缠在一起。平稳悠长的鼻息渐趋急促，伴随体温与心跳的频率同步升高。  
孙胜完无声喟叹着，闭上眼温柔地接纳这个吻。  
津液交换的细微声响与鼻腔里溢出的轻吟点燃了空气中的暧昧因子，孙胜完想抱她，却触到撑在身侧的手臂。  
犹豫片刻，她攀住女人的肩头沙哑道：“没关系的……”  
裴珠泫的声音模糊地自唇畔传来，很低：“什么？”  
“没关系……你很轻。”孙胜完抚了下她的手肘。  
静了两秒，裴珠泫低笑一声，“嗯。”  
手臂放松，凹凸有致、富有弹性的女性身躯压住了孙胜完，嘴唇也很快移去了其他地方——颈边、耳垂，间或伴随极轻的噬咬与舔舐。  
细微的痒从被亲吻的地方漫起，一分分蔓延到心间。  
孙胜完低哼着叫她：“珠泫尼……”喘息里染着泣音，仿佛一把撩人的小勾子。  
裴珠泫眸色渐深，左手解着纽扣，另一只手探到恋人腰侧轻缓撩拨，“我在呢。”  
揽着孙胜完的手臂收紧又放松，她直起身脱掉风衣，膝盖挤进年下腿间，重新俯下来亲吻那漂亮的唇、下巴、脖颈、锁骨。  
吻如落花流连而下，伴着女人沙哑的呢喃：“胜完，我爱你，我爱你……”馥郁温柔的气息带着灼人的热度落在胸口，鼻尖隔着薄薄的布料轻蹭。  
孙胜完心头一坠、呼吸沉重地垂眸，正迎上她不加掩饰的直白眼神——几绺碎发搭在前额，裴珠泫清润的眸子盈盈如水，盛着隐忍的欲望。  
对视几秒，她拉着恋人的手落在领口。  
舌尖绕在峰顶灵活地打了个圈又倏然停下，纤薄的布料上多了一点暧昧的湿痕。孙胜完喉咙发紧，望见她眸底溢出的细微笑意。  
……要疯了。  
敏锐察觉到那里的变化，孙胜完面红耳赤地闭上眼，不知所措地揪住手边的衬衫领。  
这算是……调情吗？  
珠泫尼什么时候变得这么……  
这么会？  
不对。自己不是早就领教过无数次了么？  
搁在背后的左手灵活地游弋而上，孙胜完下意识稍抬上半身，听见一声低沉性感的笑：“好乖。”  
她是故意的吧……喝醉的到底是谁？  
呻吟勉强压在嗓子里，孙胜完十足羞恼地解开裴珠泫的领扣：女人肩头的肌肤光洁莹润，映着清冷月光如同一块美玉。  
目光却忽然凝住——左胸上方靠近心口的位置，有一串黑色的英文字母。  
这是……  
孙胜完不由自主伸出手。  
裴珠泫的唇往上移，埋头在她颈窝里细吻，低喃着确认了她的猜测：“是纹身……我在欧洲纹的。”女人笑了笑，“有点怕疼，就没用太复杂的图案。”  
衬衫松垮地挂在臂弯里，孙胜完撑起上半身想看清纹的什么。  
裴珠泫结束了那串轻吻。  
月色如水照在床头，她没开灯，牵着孙胜完的指尖轻缓描绘。  
孙胜完触到极其细微的、凹凸不平的线条，灼灼跃动的心跳，以及衬衫的棉质衣料与内衣边缘的蕾丝。  
“Be mine.”裴珠泫柔声道，“曾是我的期待与愿望。”  
是过往遥不可及的奢侈……希望有一天能让你成为我的。  
她温柔地笑，“现在它实现了。”  
孙胜完怔了片刻，倏然用力回吻过去。

裴珠泫坦然接纳她，任由小家伙毫无章法的动作将衬衫褪至腰间。  
蝴蝶骨纤瘦蹁跹、肌肤光滑柔腻，孙胜完的手眷恋地在女人后背流连——那里的体温是饮酒后应有的灼热，仿佛细雪在指尖融化又沸腾。  
裴珠泫随之吐出沉重的喘息。  
孙胜完听着她情动的嗓音浑身酥麻，阖眸亲吻她优美的颈线，低唤恋人的名字：“珠泫尼……我……”  
她只觉心口滚烫，曾读到的情诗、唱过的情歌、描绘好的情话都在脑海里打转，却一个字也说不出、一个字也配不上此时此刻。  
只好抱她。只好吻她。  
裴珠泫仰起脖颈承接年下热烈的吻，左臂拢在她脑后柔柔梳理被压乱的短发——卧室很暖，她们额上都渗出一层细汗，滑腻的汗水也随着拥抱融在一起。  
小家伙只顾闭着眼睛安静亲吻，浓密的睫羽湿漉漉地贴在眼睑上、于暗夜里漾着浅浅流光，脸上尽是沉醉的娇软神情。  
这小傻子，到底知不知道自己在做什么？  
裴珠泫闭了闭眼，蓦地将孙胜完重重压回去。  
一边果断扯开内衣含住乳尖舔吻，一边撩开衬衫、手落在小腹上，解开腰带探下去。  
孙胜完脸埋在她颈窝里低低呻吟，膝盖不觉拢了下。  
指尖隔着布料就触到一片潮润，时间都在那一瞬停滞了。  
安静片刻。  
“我去洗手。”裴珠泫艰难抽回手，吻了吻她欲言又止，“你……”  
孙胜完偏过头看她，眸底水光莹润。  
裴珠泫看了眼她敞开一半的衬衫，声音又低又柔，“是自己来，还是我来？”

******

洗手间里响着水声，孙胜完脸颊滚烫地藏在被子里，望着地板上的月光神思不属。  
过一会儿水声停了，踢踢踏踏的脚步走回床边。  
床沿陷下去一点——裴珠泫应当坐了下来，微凉的、染着水汽的手轻抚一下她的侧脸。  
再往后是窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音。  
衬衫、长裤、内衣都被一一丢到地板上，被子掀开一角，漏进一点凉气。  
细瘦的手臂落在腰间，脊背贴上一副光裸柔滑的身躯，两团柔软与背上的肌肤亲密无间地挨在一起。孙胜完握住裴珠泫的手，指尖细微地颤抖。  
“胜完……”裴珠泫垂眸，缠绵亲吻她肩背的曲线，“我喝了酒，但没有醉。”  
我很清醒，明白自己在做什么，且已经做好了长久爱你的打算。  
“……我知道。”孙胜完感受着那些吻呼吸渐重，唇角扬了扬。  
“会害怕么？”  
孙胜完摇头。  
怎么会怕你靠近？我怕的从来都是你丢下我。  
裴珠泫柔柔笑了一声，中断的事也就自然而然地继续了下去。

被子里的温度一点点升高，灼热的吻接连落在瘦削的背上。裴珠泫从后环住孙胜完的腰，手探上去捻住红樱揉捏、又暧昧地往下划游，在她大腿内侧徜徉。  
孙胜完额头抵在枕上，难以克制地发出低沉的呻吟，睫羽轻颤满面晕红。  
裴珠泫耐心细致地吻着她，直到年下的声音里添上嘶哑的情欲才翻身压住她，呼出一口气、指尖小心地勾开布料边缘探进去。  
孙胜完轻细地呢喃她的名字，平日里清润的声线如同掺了蜜糖，蒸腾出粘腻的软意：“珠泫……姐姐……”  
“我在呢。”裴珠泫把最后的遮挡褪下来，目光灼热地落在恋人脸上。  
手掌贴在腿间，满掌潮湿。  
不可言说的液体浸透指尖，中指探进去一个指节，勾动年下隐忍的泣音又退出，小心在外挑动撩拨。  
孙胜完从没想过这件事的前戏会这样漫长而磨人。  
裴珠泫很温柔，小心翼翼照顾着她所有的感受和情绪，但某些时刻她简直希望恋人不要这样温吞——哪怕被拆吃入腹，也比现在的煎熬要好。  
可是她开不了口。  
就算再腻人肉麻的情话她也没有不敢说的，因为这个人是她全心全意爱着的对象，她愿意把整颗心都捧给她。  
但在这一刻，她没办法央求她……  
羞耻的爱欲折磨着她的神经，理智在缓缓远离。  
……不，不行。她好辛苦。  
酒气似乎散在了空气里，孙胜完嗅到甜美馥郁的酒香和某种暧昧淫靡的味道，攀住女人的手臂轻抚一下。  
裴珠泫的动作微妙地顿了顿，移过来含住耳垂，低音销魂蚀骨的性感：“想要？”  
“……”  
孙胜完撇开目光有些想哭。  
片刻后又羞恼地瞪了她一眼，泫然欲泣地蹙眉，“别让我求……啊！”  
停在穴口的中指蓦地长驱直入一推到底。  
“嘘——”  
裴珠泫轻咬她的耳朵，牙尖叼着耳垂的软肉暧昧拉扯，“小声点，我们现在在你家。”  
孙胜完剧烈喘息着，头晕目眩地咬住下唇，吞回冲口而出的呻吟。  
“不是想让你求我。”  
拇指抚住嘴唇让她松口，裴珠泫听着年下轻缓的抽气声不敢再动，“你要什么我都会给你……你知道的。”  
“我只是怕你疼。”她低语着，敛眸吻了吻恋人的鼻尖。  
顿了一会儿，手臂渐渐有节奏地抽动起来，两道沙哑的嗓音在卧室中低低吟哦、交织成缠绵的乐章：  
“裴……嗯……”  
“嗯？”低低的笑声，“乖，松口……嘴唇要被你咬破了……”  
“……你轻……”  
“轻点？还是亲你？我没听清……”  
“不、不要说话……”  
“那你叫出来……好不好？我想听。”  
“……”  
锁骨边落下一抹刺痒，勾出轻嗔薄怒的埋怨，“骗子……”  
“我骗你什么了？”  
沉柔的声音又笑了，沙哑哄着：“……放松点，你太……”膝盖抵着大腿内侧重新分开，“我动不了了……”  
“让我小声的不也是你？”牙齿恨恨落在肩头打断放肆的言辞，却不舍得真咬下去，转而凑到耳垂上温柔舔吻。  
“那是我的错……嗯……”  
试探的人伴着低吟被狠狠压回去，指尖却蓦地抽了出来。  
“你-”  
羞恼的话还未出口，就又化作悠长的呻吟——承欢的人被抱着翻过身，湿透的手指从另一个角度更深地更激烈地探进去。  
充分的润滑使得其后的深入和进出顺畅无阻，带来令人战栗的快感。生理泪水不受控制地溢出眼角，性感粘腻的尾音却被数度吞回，只有低哑的哼吟在周围缭绕。  
滚烫的喘息吐在耳廓上，女人诱哄的呢喃里含着温柔的笑：  
“不要忍，好不好？”  
“不会被叔叔阿姨知道，只给我听……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
轻斥中又多了点委屈的哭音：“你……你欺负我……”  
“……”  
女人隐忍地停下动作，“那今天先不-”  
“不要。”  
退离的手被一句软糯的低音扯住，身下的人盈盈回眸，眼底都是欲语还休的渴求，“珠泫尼……”  
“乖。”  
静了片刻，低柔的女声轻笑，“只欺负你。”  
手臂起伏的速度重新加快，嘴唇顺着脊柱一点点往下，吻落肌肤上的汗珠，“胜完，我的胜完……”  
原来这就是……  
孙胜完伏在枕上双眸紧闭，左手握住恋人的手扣在腰间，任由快感潮水般漫卷过四肢百骸。女人汗湿的发不时拂到肩头、与她的纠缠在一起，爱意在胸腔里辗转，一分分碾碎又合拢，燃尽了最后的理智。  
“珠泫尼……”她情难自禁地微微躬起，将紧扣的两只手牵到唇边轻吻，“再快一点。”


End file.
